


Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 201

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [5]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Lishepus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 201 of Syfy'sDominion. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 201 ofDominion.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750744
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 201

ALEX  
Sanctify this vessel.

TRANSLATION  
 _Pewesontak hik ááthaga estu._

ALEX  
Protect this body and soul.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bergahontak hik atha ku uu estu._

ALEX  
Come into the light.

TRANSLATION  
 _Imontak hadwara estu._

ALEX  
Sanctify.

TRANSLATION  
 _Pewesontak bohtu._


End file.
